Throughout the Years
by Ziggy7332
Summary: Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over" -Anonymous CreamXTailsXCosmo


"I can't believe I'm doing this! *squeal* I was going through my old iPod once again and the same occurrence happen to me like with the Bubbly songfic. Except this one is different. If you don't understand what I'm saying then you'll see soon."

Lisa: "I'm absolutely stoked for this! Now for the _Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters, including that blue flying robot thing over there, are © to SEGA_, _Sonicteam._ Yea you know who. Song & lyrics _**"**__**Crush**__**" belongs to David Archuleta.**_"

Omochao: "HEY! I have a name you know!"

Lisa*sarcastically *: "Oh! Sorry! I didn't know!"

*Omochao and Lisa starts arguing*

"Somebody save me!" 0~0'

* * *

_**~Throughout the Years~**_

_Thursday night_

_(Phone line)_

"_**Hello?"**_

"_**Hi, Cream?"**_

"_**No, it's Vanilla. Cream is in her room finishing her project." **_

"_**Oh! Hello Ms. Rabbit. Can you tell her that I'll call her later then?"**_

"_**Yes, Tails I will." **_

"_Wait mom! I'm already done!" _**I could hear Cream sweet voice coming out distant from the other side of the phone.**

"_**Oh! It looks like Cream's done. Here she comes. Goodbye Tails."**_

"_**Bye Ms. Rabbit."**_

"_**Hello?"**_

"_**Hiya, Cream."**_

"_**Hey!"**_

"_**I was wondering if you were free tomorrow. Me and the gang are going to Twinkle Park to check out that new rollercoaster ride." **_

"_**Yeah, just tell me what time."**_

"_**At 5:30 PM. You don't have anything after school right?"**_

"_**Just my Dancing lessons, but they end at 5PM. Don't worry I'll make it. See you then."**_

"_**Bye."**_

"_**Bye."**_

_I hung up the phone tonight _

_Something happened for the first time _

_Deep inside _

_it was a rush, what a rush _

_Cause the possibility _

_That you would ever feel the same way _

_About me _

_It's just too much, just too much _

_**Sigh. **_**Being only fourteen and having your best friends that know since you were small now all grown up and with their own relationships is quite something. Sonic has finally confessed his secret love for Amy, now they are like inseparable. As for Knuckles and Rouge they became boyfriend and girlfriend ages ago. They still argue, but at the end of the day they make up. Did I forgot to mention that they also make out? As for Shadow, he's still a lone wolf or shall I say lone hedgehog. HAHAHA! I know lame joke just ignore it. Shade is in the same boat as Shadow, she decided to join us after the whole Emperor Ix and Eggman incident. Last of all, me. I have tried to get Cosmo to come back with the seed that she gave me. Back at Central City in my old workshop, I planted it outside and all it did was grow into a normal tree. After five years of waiting and mourning, there were no signs of Cosmo or her race. The wounds deep down in my heart are still recovering from her death. And in order to move on with my life, I've decided to occupy most of my time. **

**Recently, I had been feeling weird around Cream lately. I like the feeling, but I can't believe it that it's because of Cream!? We're best buddies, right? I mean it's hard to believe that after all these years this is how the way it turned out to be for me. Sonic is the only one who knows about my confusing feelings towards Cream. Since he probably had this experience before and because I see him as my older brother. **_**Sigh. **_**I guess I'll find out tomorrow. Now it's time for me to go to sleep, I have school tomorrow. **

**--**

_Friday afternoon_

**Standing between Shadow and Shade, we all wait for Cream to arrive. At last, we see a twelve year old bunny dressed in an orange pleated skirt that reach an inch above her knee. She wore a yellow t-shirt underneath her orange vest and around her neck hung a loose light blue tie. On her feet she wore blue converse, the same color as her tie. Over the years, Cream had changed and so have I, actually to say the truth I think everyone did. **

"**Hi you guys! Are you ready to go?" she asked, cheerful as always. **

"**Yeah. Let's head in," Sonic said. He started walking towards the entrance of Twinkle Park holding hands with Amy. Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Shade, Cream and me followed. **

_Why do I keep running from the truth _

_All I ever think about is you _

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized _

_And I just got to know _

**We, as in Shadow, Shade, Cream and me, had to pay the full price of our own tickets. Only the cute couples got in free, which meant Sonic and Amy and Knuckles and Rouge. **

_Do you ever think _

_When you're all alone _

_All that we can be _

_Where this thing could go _

_Am I crazy or falling in love _

_Is it real or just another crush _

_Do you catch your breath _

_When I look at you _

_Are you holding back _

_Like the way I do _

_Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away _

_But I know this crush ain't going away, going away _

**The rollercoaster ride was the last one on our list to get on. The line to it was fairly long, but we still got on it. Of course the couples paired up as for the rest of us, we had to pair up with someone. Shadow just paired up with Shade so he could just get on the ride. **

"**Tails, can I sit with you?" Cream turned to look at me. Gosh, she looks so cute. Her chestnut colored eyes are just gorgeous. **

"**Sure, come on. We don't want to get on one of the last seats," I told her. Lucky, we got on the fourth car and soon all of the cars were filled. When we were going up the hill on the rollercoaster that had the huge drop on the other side. Cream looked at me and gave me a warm smile. I couldn't help but smile back. My brain was swarming with the image of her smile and my heart was doing these weird leaps.**

_Has it ever crossed your mind _

_When were hangin, spending time girl, _

_Are we just friends _

_Is there more, is there more _

_See it's a chance we've gotta take _

_Cause I believe that we can make this into _

_Something that will last, last forever, forever_

**At the top of the huge drop, the rollercoaster cars stopped. Instantly, Cream and me rose our arms over our heads. We looked at each other, our smiles still plastered on our faces and we began the countdown together. **

"**5 4 3 2 1!" **

**The rollercoaster cars plunged down the drop. Cream and me screamed with excitement as the cars went down the steep slope and into loops. **

_Do you ever think _

_When you're all alone _

_All that we can be _

_Where this thing can go _

_Am I crazy or falling in love _

_Is it real or just another crush _

_Do you catch your breath _

_When I look at you _

_Are you holding back _

_Like the way I do _

_Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away _

_But I know this crush ain't going away, going away _

"**That was great!" Shade exclaimed. The rollercoaster ride was done and the park was already closing. The gang and I were heading home. Our houses wasn't far from Twinkle park so we all walked together to drop off each person. Amy, Cream, Sonic and me were last. Things kind of got awkward because there was a moment of silence between all of us. Sonic had his arm slung over Amy's shoulder. He looked back at me over his shoulder and mentioned with his eyes at Cream. I looked at her. She was looking at the sky which was now filled with the moon and stars. This was my chance to tell her how I feel. After we left Amy, the next person up was Cream. She was heading up her doorstep, when I called out to her.**

"**Cream! Wait!"**

_Why do I keep running from the truth _

_All I ever think about is you _

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized _

_And I just got to know _

"**Yes, Tails?" she turned to look at me with that same smile as before. I took a deep breath and was about to tell her. When... "**_**Tails?"**_

**"Huh?!"**

**Cream looked at me with confusion. "You were just about to tell me something."**

"**Oh! Yeah right. Ummm.... I was wondering if you wanted to take a stroll around the park with Cheese tomorrow?"**

"**Okay then, how about 10 AM?" Her warmhearted smile slowly disappeared replacing in a small one. **

"**That's fine. Well then goodnight."**

"**Goodnight," she said. Her mother open the door and wished Sonic and me goodnight. Cream told us goodbye and with her mother they went inside the house and closed the front door. I walked back towards Sonic. **

_Do you ever think _

_When you're all alone _

_All that we can be _

_Where this thing can go _

_Am I crazy or falling in love _

_Is it real or just another crush_

"**Chickened out?" he smiled at me.**

"**Nah! I just think today is not the right day to tell her," I responded. **_**Or it could be that I'm not really sure if I do like her. Do I?**_** Sonic playfully punched me on the shoulder. I punched him back and we both laughed. Yea, I know what you're thinking. What's so funny about getting punched and then laughing about it? It's a guy thing, trust me. We walked towards each of our own houses talking along the way about Knuckles and his folly mistakes. I looked up at the starry sky night and frown at it in mystification. **_**Who said my name? Is it who I think it is?**_

_Do you catch your breath _

_When I look at you _

_Are you holding back _

_Like the way I do _

_Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away _

_But I know this crush ain't going away_

_This crush ain't going away_

_Going away_

_Going away_

_Going away_

_Going away_

_Going away _

* * *

Lisa: " I gotta know what's going to happen next!! Tell me!!!!!"

"Lisa! Take a chill pill yo! Now back to the story. The upcoming chapters for this story should be posted up around Spring. For further information about this story check out my profile. And please don't forget to review! Also I'll be needing some OCs so please send me a message with your OC and their info. That is, if they want to be part of this story." ^_^! Laters!!


End file.
